Various types of stabilizer pads are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,992,883 and 6,270,119. These pad structures have a generally flanged first surface for engagement with a soft irregular ground surface such as gravel and have a resilient opposite surface for engagement with a smooth ground surface such as concrete or asphalt. With the increased cost of commodities it is desirable to be able to make a pad product that is sufficiently durable and yet can be made lighter in weight.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved stabilizer pad arrangement that can preferably be constructed lighter in weight and yet is just as durable is past structures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved stabilizer pad construction that is more stable in its function whether on the resilient pad side or the grouser side.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved stabilizer pad construction that can be manufactured more inexpensively and with fewer production steps.